A Naruto Story: The Lost Uzumaki
by TheFoxDen
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is not the idiot everyone thinks he is. Starting 6 months before the Chuunin exams, Naruto is not only informed of the demon within him but handles it in an entirely different manner. And with this changes everything we've ever known. Watch as Naruto grows to be the ninja he was meant to be under the instruction of someone different.


__The Lost Uzumaki __

__(AN:) ____Originally ____s____tarted on my previous account ____5 years ago, I felt that it should be brought back into the fold as I believe it has gathered dust for too long. As a warning I do not own Naruto or anything related to it though there is original content within. I have combined an slightly edited my first two chapters into one to give it some length and I hope you enjoy my work.__

__Chapter One: The Beginning__

The moonlight clearing was tense with the knowledge that had just been spoken, knowledge that was so secret that the Third Hokage, Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had declared death to any soul who even made mention of it.

The whisper of the wind was all that could be heard as it rattled the branches surrounding the three figures in the clearing. The crickets wouldn't even disturb this situation, and with good cause, The Chuunin ranked ninja instructor Mizuki just informed the failed academy student Uzumaki Naruto that he was the container of the Nine tailed Demon Fox, killer of families and the would be destroyer of Konoha had he succeeded. Iruka, Naruto's other Chuunin Sensei was lying on the ground, with injuries from Mizuki's weapons rendering him immobile. He had given up his fighting ability to protect the young blonde who currently had his face hidden by the shadows of the night.

"So this is why the village scorns me, hates me as if I was the beast itself…" came Naruto's voice, almost silent but strong in a manner that some would consider deadly. "And yet…" his voice stopped, the pain and agony that was there replacing his mask was now replace with just calm, maturity. "You tempt fate by attacking the container of said beast. To think they considered me stupid, dead last even" chuckled the blonde in a just as threatening manner putting Iruka and Mizuki on edge.

"I could crush a child like you in a moment!" screamed out Mizuki as he readied his weaponry, a large shuriken on his back.

Another soft chuckle was heard from the blonde as he slowly and deliberately moved his fingers into a new hand sign, not one usually taught at the ninja academy and for good reason. It was the hand sign for a kinjutsu, the Shadow clone technique. In an extraordinary explosion of smoke the clearing was then filled with orange clothed ninja. As one they all took a stance and charged. Mizuki fought as expected of a chuunin, dodging and weaving to strike and disperse a large amount of the doppelgangers though was quickly overrun by the sheer number of them all. Once knocked unconscious and secured the blonde once again turned to Iruka and letting out a long held breath.

"I wasn't sure if acting that serious would work, you okay Iruka sensei?" came a quiet yet relieved sigh. Nodding slightly Iruka smiled. "Naruto come here for a moment I have something for you"

Walking over Naruto was confused when he was told to close his eyes. Feeling a shuffle of material and a momentary coolness on his forehead Naruto opened his eyes, and a moment later he realized he was wearing Iruka's Headband.

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto, you pass the alternate Gennin exam for showing exceptional strategy, use of a clone technique, Taijutsu, and handling classified information." then once more, Iruka smiled. "come on Naruto lets go report to the Hokage."

Nodding in response Naruto picked up the scroll and then moved over to help support his teacher. Together they began to make their way through the forest to the Hokage's tower.

_**BREAK**_

_ Shuffling __while __awkwardly supporting the weight of his teacher and the scroll combined was a bit stressful on the young Uzumaki as he made his way through the dense wood towards __the village__. His mind was reeling __with thought as he__ contemplated what he had heard, allow__ing__ it to __become a reality of who he was__. He held a demon inside of him, repressed by only a __tiny__ selection of scribbled lines that framed his stomach like a small portrait. And as he focused on this line of thought another appeared, who else knew this secret? Obviously those who mistreated him, but what of those who didn't? Were there some just biding their time? As of that moment Uzumaki Naruto __decided and then__ trusted only two people __that were involved in his life__, The Hokage, and his teacher Iruka._

_Suddenly two A__NBU__ Black op members appeared directly in front of the pair. "Uzumaki Naruto, you and Umino Iruka are to be escorted to the Hokage immediately." _

_These A__N__B__U__though __were different than the regularly attired __shinobi black ops that answered to the Hokage These ANBU were__ sporting blank masks with the symbol of the __Hokage__ on them, his personal A__N__B__U__ squad. Nodding his acceptance Iruka took charge. "Understood" came the response as they moved at a much quicker pace. The two guards seeming to just disappear into the night once they reached the outside of the office._

_"__Come in"_

_ The aged __yet powerful__ voice that __seemed to__ ke__ep__ the quality of knowledge, serenity, and the underlining command of authority called from inside. Knowing that it was inevitable Iruka pushed open the door. Greeting them was the sight of Naruto's grandfather-like figure looking calmly over the village, whisps of smoke coming from the pipe sitting in his mouth. He did not turn only spoke._

_ "__Genin Uzumaki Naruto, I congratulate you on your graduation and completion of an S rank undercover mission, the details are to remain confidential as well as the means in which it was completed. There is to be no record of this mission or a debriefing, understood."_

_His words came out with an underlining tone of authority. Naruto was dense but even he could take the hint. "Understood Hokage-sama" came his swift reply._

_ "__Now that that is over" he smiled moving to his desk. "I'm sure you have some questions about some things that are related to you. As such I will tell you a few __tidbits of knowledge__though you will have to accept that__ there __is information that is__ still too dangerous for you to know. I hope you can accept this."_

_ Naruto stood in place for a moment before looking up. "Jiji I have only one question, and a request based on the answer." Getting a nod in response from the Hokage to continue he did so. "Who knows"_

_That silenced the Hokage for a moment before he replied. "Before I answer that Naruto I have a question as well, who do you think knows?"_

_Looking at the Hokage at silence he shook his head. "You're right, everyone who is old enough would know, __with that being said ,__I have a request. I __understand that I__ am now a Genin, and __that __I am supposed to be assigned a new teacher. I would like to request Iruka-sensei stay my teacher, Out of everyone in this village the two of you are the only ones I trust not to kill me when my back is turned."_

_ Shocked at what Naruto had said the Hokage was about to deny the request before a thought came over him, __on that he had not done since the last war__. This seemingly more mature Naruto had stated nothing but the truth. He stood and moved over to the small shelf of books in his office. Blowing off some dust that had gathered and opened it. Skimming along the pages mumbling he smiled, seemingly finding what he was searching for. Returning to his desk, on the same side as his visitors __this time,__ he showed them the book._

_'Chuunin Instructor- In the circumstance that there is a shortage of Jounin within the village or it is requested, with the permission of the Hokage, an individual of Genin rank may apprentice under an individual holding the rank of Chunin if th__at same__named__ Chunin has held rank for a total of 5 years __or longer within the service of the village and the current, previous, or future Hokage__.'_

_Looking up from the book in confusion he asked "Uhmm how does this help us Jiji?"_

_ The Hokage just smiled looking towards Iruka. "Happy fifth anniversary Iruka" Chuckling at the revelation that appeared on Naruto's face __at the statement__ he continued. "Now Iruka, __as of t__omorrow I relieve you of your duties at the academy. Once the teams are called you can leave to work with Naruto. He will not require D rank missions and will train with you until he is ready for a C rank, unless you feel he will require them __due to the special circumstances surrounding your new squad. If that is understood Chuunin Captain Umino, Elite Genin Uzumaki__, __then __you're dismissed."_

_Leaving the office with the final instructions of -don't be late- Naruto thought to himself that __everything that he knew was changing. He wasn't just a standard Genin that served in the corps, or specialized with team based Genin. He was an Elite Genin that now served with his mentor Iruka. He knew he would have to be more and deciding that it was finally time. Elite Genin Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha knew that Iruka would expect his best and the only way he could truly do that was to stop hiding. Naruto Uzumaki's faced became a mask of complete calm, sapphire eyes shining brightly the mask fell with the soft whisper of "Believe it"._

_(AN:) Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I will be posting an outline up to just before the Chuunin exams and hope that anyone who decides to message or review can also include ideas or constructive criticism that will allow this work to grow and develop into an amazing tale._


End file.
